A Fox and A Swan
by CoralBlue13
Summary: Balet adalah sesuatu yang artistik. Penari balet selalu memukau para penonton dengan perasaan, gairah, kelenturan layaknya angsa. Namun, apakah mungkin seekor rubah dapat menyebarkan keindahan layaknya seekor angsa? Naruto dapat membuktikannya. AU/NxH
1. Prologue

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Humor, Drama

**Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata

**Note :** Fanfic Naruto pertama gue, _so don't be too harsh on me_, 'kay? Prolog memang pendek, tapi siap-siap aja buat chapter selanjutnya...Hehehehe, jangan lupa review setelah baca! Gue terima kritik, dan saran! Kalau mau nge-flame, harap sopan! *iyay* Btw, latar ceritanya gue bakal pake daerah2 tertentu di Indonesia jadi nanti di chappy slanjutny jgn bingung ya (nama Jepang tapi tinggal di Indonesia! XD Gak papa-lah, cuma fan fic ini! XD )

* * *

><p>At the ballet, you really feel like you're in the presence of something outside the rest of your life. Higher than the rest of your life<strong>-Robert Caro<br>**

**=..=P.R.O.L.O.G.U.E=..=**

…**A Fox and A Swan…**

Seorang cowok pirang yang tampangnya rata-rata, menatap layar monitornya dengan mata merah yang dipelototin. Gak tahu berapa kali dia baca blog yang baru saja dia buat sampai matanya merah begitu, yang pasti dia sudah baca berkali-kali. Akhirnya, pada saat dia sudah yakin kalau blog-nya itu sempurna, dia pun nyengir puas. Tangannya yang memegang _mouse _kembali bergerak-gerak. Klik sana. Klik sini. Gak jelas apa yang di klik.

"Hehehehe, _submit_, _submit~_!" Sahutnya penuh semangat.

BLOG SUBMITTED.

Seringai cowok itu semakin lebar, kemudian dia merentangkan tangannya dan menguap lebar. Jelas banget, kalau dia mengetik blog itu semalam suntuk sampai ngantuk begitu. Setelah menge-cek blog-nya sekali lagi. Dia menutupnya dan mematikan internet juga komputernya, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang berada di belakang meja belajar.

"Sekarang tinggal tunggu yang komen…Halah, peduli banget lah ada yang komen atau nggak!" Katanya sebelum akhirnya tertidur lelap.

**~*OoO*~**

**Blog Entries 01**

**Naruto Uzumaki's AMAZING Journey from Basket to Ballet**

Oke, gue udah punya blog ini sejak zaman kapan sampai bulukan begini? Yah, orang jenius 'mang selalu sibuk sama hidupnya yang _awesome_, hehehe. _Anyway_, karena dari tadi gue gak ada kerjaan, lebih baik gue bikin aja blog kurang kerjaan ini, hehehe, daripada bengong juragan ompong? _Not cool_, _dude_! Dan, bagi kalian yang baca blog ini, **SANGAT DIPERSILAKAN UNTUK NGE-FLAME**, biar sekalian _have fun_!(tapi author-nya gak mau ada yang nge-flame loh! Jadi, sopan-sopanlah jadi orang!) Oke, deh. Cukup omong kosongnya, kita mulai omong kosong yang baru! XD

Hidup gue, bisa dibilang enak, bisa dibilang menyebalkan. Karena, hidup sebagai anak yatim piatu yang ditinggal mati orangtuanya adalah hal yang, gimana,ya, suram? Memang, sih, kadang suram kadang menyenangkan, tapi gak punya orangtua itu memang menyakitkan. Apalagi bagi anak yang berusia 5 tahun yang belum bisa menghadapi dunia luar. Semuanya masih terlihat besar dan tinggi seakan kita terhimpit di antara jurang yang sempit namun curam. Itulah pendapat gue 12 tahun yang lalu.

Tapi, anehnya, walaupun _terhimpit_ begitu, gue masih juga bisa bertahan hidup.

Gue sendiri gak begitu ngerti, kenapa di zaman keras begini gue masih bertahan hidup? Ah, ya, manusia, makhluk sosial, banyak orang yang mau membantu gue secara langsung dan gak langsung. Anehnya, yang membantu itu bukan saudara, kerabat, teman, yang gue kenal, melainkan orang asing yang gak pernah kenal sama gue. Heh, mungkin kata-kata 'kadang orang asing dapat menjadi sahabat hidup yang baik daripada orang-orang yang telah kita kenal sepanjang hidup kita' itu benar adanya.

Tapi, gue gak mau membicarakan kehidupan gue sekarang. Gue mau membicarakan _sesuatu_ yang merubah hidup gue.

Hem, apa yang bakal ada di benak lo saat ada kata 'balet' yang dilontarkan? Yah, mungkin lo ada yang bakalan bilang '_tarian lembut_', '_cewek banget_', '_alasan pertama mengapa banyak orang patah tulang_', dan lain-lain. Lo, tahu? Gue juga dulunya berpikir seperti itu. Balet yang dulu gue lihat sebagai hobi cewek-cewek berbodi aduhai tapi sayangnya kurus yang tulangnya kekurangan vitamin D sampai lentur begitu bahkan sekarang gue anggap sebagai sesuatu yang 'indah'. Hahahaha, gue, **Naruto Uzumaki**, bilang balet itu 'indah'? Yah, walaupun gue gengsi ngakuin ini, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya! Bahkan, gue juga jadi kecanduan dengan hal 'indah' itu! Aaarrgh!

Oh, iya, mengenai asal-muasal mengapa gue sampai _addicted to ballet _adalah karena sohib sejati gue, **Sasuke Uchiha** dan **Sakura Haruno**. Kenapa bisa begitu? Alasannya simpel :

1. Sasuke dipaksa bokapnya jadi ballerina penerus kakaknya, **Itachi Uchiha**-mengetahui gimana badungnya si Sasuke itu, pasti permintaan paksa bokapnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Tapi, sialnya, si brengsek satu itu, dia malah mempromosikan gue sebagai kandidat penari balet masa depan yang berkilau-yah, kalau mau jujur, gue tersanjung juga, sih, hehe-yah, jelas, gue kaget setengah hidup, dong? Masa' PEMAIN BASKET JENIUS MACEM GUE jadi ballerina yang loncat-loncat pake satu jempol kaki! _Not cool_, _dude_!

2. Sakura, dengan matanya yang berkilauan-tapi, gue tahu, ada setan di hatinya-memohon ke gue buat memenuhi permintaan Sasuke-yang ngajak gue jadi ballerina itu, loh! Yakks-cih, tuh cewek ngebela si Sasuke mulu! Pacarnya-namanya **Sasori**, kalo nggak salah-dikemanain? Terus dia juga marahin gue kalo di antara kita bertiga, gue sendiri yang gak punya cita rasa seni! Apa, sih? Mentang-mentang si Sasuke pemain gitar listrik band 49X, terus si Sakura pembuat patung tanah liat yang terkenal sampai nyasar ke Antartika-lebay-dan cuma gue sendiri yang buta seni, gak mengharuskan gue _jatuh_ ke dunia balet 'kan? Dan kenapa musti balet?

3**. Hinata Hyuuga**, ballerina professional yang imut en seksoy banget, ngomong ke gue-dengan kegagapannya kalo lagi malu**-**bahwa dia mau aja ngajarin gue tari balet! Aduh, Hinata, belum juga gue setuju jadi ballerina 'kok lu udah terang-terangan mo ngajarin gue? Apalagi muka lu pas ngomong hal itu mesem-mesem gitu, deh! Gue 'kan nolaknya jadi susah!

Halaah, pada akhirnya, gue mau juga jadi ballerina karena 'suatu hal' dan mengorbankan profesi gue sebagai pemain basket timnas yang jenius (hiks…). Tapi, gue gak nyesel pas sudah menjalaninya. Kenapa? Karena, dari balet-lah gue bisa menemukan apa yang gue cari selama gue hidup di dunia-woah, woah! Melankolis bener!-Gue jadi tahu ada pandangan lain di luar sana selain apa yang gue pandang selama ini. Masih banyak keindahan yang tersimpan di dunia luar, salah satunya, itu, **balet**.

Awalnya, pas gue baru pertama kali balet, gue terus-terusan digencet sama pelatih dan penari balet yang lain. Gak ada bakat-lah, gak lentur-lah, kaku-lah, ini-lah, itu-lah, mereka semua pada ngeremehin gue! Bahkan, banyak yang menyebut gue 'rubah buangan' yang tersesat di lingkungan 'sang angsa'. Enak aja! Nah, dari banyak kesusahan, hinaan, dan frustasi, gue jadi benci sama balet! Benci setengah mati! Tapi, _there's no way back_, _dude_! Gue musti jalan terus! Dan karena komitmen 'jalan terus' itu, gue berniat untuk membuktikan kalau rubah juga bisa balet! Rubah juga bisa jadi sebuah keindahan!

Dan dari hari ke hari, gue latihan terus walaupun gue nggak suka. Tapi, gue sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa gue bisa membuktikan 'hal ini' pada semua orang! Seiring berjalannya waktu, kebencian gue sama balet makin meredup, gue malah jadi suka sama balet! Mo ketawain gue? Mo ngejek gue? Terserah! Yang pasti, gue cukup bangga menjadi seorang **ballet danseur** pada akhirnya.

Karena balet, hidup gue yang dulunya cuma menang enak doang, tapi gak ada maknanya, jadinya lebih bisa gue nikmati dan lebih bermakna. Gue yang dulu cuma anak yang bisa omong besar tapi gak bisa membuktikan apa yang diomongin pun akhirnya dapat membayar hutang omongan tersebut-ingat, mulutmu harimaumu! XD-Gue yang dulu berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Mungkin bisa gue gambarkan siklusnya seperti ini :

Dari anak ingusan jadi anak penyiksa. Dari anak penyiksa menjadi anak _emo_ pecandu narkoba. Dari seorang pecandu narkoba menjadi seorang pemain basket professional. Dari seorang pemain basket professional menjadi_ ballet danseur_ amatir. Dan dari _ballet danseur_ menjadi _ballet danseur_ professional.

Bisa terbuktikan 'kan kalau seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring berjalannya hidup, diri kita selalu berubah-rubah setiap saat?

Oke, entah mengapa jadi nggak nyambung. Ah, sudahlah. Ngetik subuh-subuh memang selalu bikin kita mengambil topik yang nggak jelas untuk dibicarakan. Bah…

Blog selanjutnya gue bakalan bikin narasi cerita hidup gue, ya, hehehe…Kalo minat, baca, kalo gak minat, ya, TETEP BACA! LOL Gue jamin gak bakal nyesel deh lo baca perjalanan hidup gue! XD

**Naruto Uzumaki** sign out.

**~*OoO*~**

Hinata yang sedang _browsing _di sebuah warnet pinggiran, menemukan blog unik yang judulnya **Naruto Uzumaki's AMAZING Journey from Basket to Ballet**. Dia yang sedang minum kopi dengan tenangnya, matanya sampai melotot, wajahnya bersemu merah, bahkan dia sampai menyemburkan kopinya pada **Kiba Inuzuka**, yang berada di sebelahnya. Kiba yang lagi sibuk main _game online _sampai jatuh dari kursinya karena disembur kopi panas.

"Duh, Hinata! Lo ngapain, sih, maen sembur segala! Gue bukan pemain debus!" Erangnya sambil kembali ke kursinya. Hinata mendiamkannya, matanya masih terfokus pada blog yang baru saja dibukanya, menarik perhatian Kiba. Karena penasaran, Kiba pun melongokkan kepalanya ke computer Hinata dan melihat apa yang membuat Hinata sampai kaku begitu. Saat mengetahui apa yang dibuka Hinata, Kiba tertawa keras.

"Ya, elaah! Si Naruto bukannya latihan malah bikin blog!"

**-END OF P R O L O G U E-**


	2. Blog 1

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance, Angst, Humor, Drama.

**Pairing :** Naruto x Hinata

**Words :** 5,533

**Warning :** Ada beberapa kata-kata kasar. Cerita gaje dan membosankan.

**A/N :** Oke, sori bgt gw gk nge-update kilat, ada beberapa urusan yg musti gw lakukan dulu, persiapan msk SMA sih, ya *dead* Btw, sekarang chapter 1 'dah lumayan panjang. Semoga klian puas-ato nggak? _Ah, whatever_. _Btw, thank you very much for the reviewers! I really appreciate your words_! ^^

Tapi sori gk gw bales, soalny gw lg buru2 XD _Chiao_!

* * *

><p><span>-A man sooner or later discovers that he is the master-gardener of his soul, the director of his life-<span>  
><strong>-James Allen-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Y<strong>ak, simpan semua buku, hanya alat tulis yang ada di meja! Ulangan akan dimulai!"

Sakura Haruno, cewek rambut pink yang gak nge-jreng juga gak pucat yang terkenal dengan kepintarannya hanya tersenyum tenang. Dia sudah mempersiapkan pelajaran yang akan diujikan jadi sudah semestinya dia merasa tenang sebelum ulangan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

Naruto, sahabatnya masih belum datang. Dan hal ini adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi karena Naruto bukan tipe anak ngaret yang hobi telat, tapi tipe anak narsis yang hobi ngejahilin orang, walaupun begitu masih banyak kebaikan pada cowok itu.

Sakura mengetuk-ketukan kelima jarinya, dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, matanya mencari-cari bayangan cowok dengan rambut pirang yang lumayan _spiky _dengan seragam SMA yang dikancing asal, muka penuh dengan seringai pe-de, dan selalu siap untuk membuat onar tapi sekarang batang giginya masih juga belum terlihat. Sakura sudah menanyakan keterlambatan Naruto pada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Kawin lari 'ma Hinata, kale..."

Dan dijawab dengan tinju maut Sakura dan permohonan maaf karena refleks melayangkan tinjunya.

Guru mereka, **Kakashi Hatake**, sudah membagikan kertas ulangan dan tidak mempedulikan ketidakhadiran si rubah yang emosinya masih labil, tanda dia masih dalam masa pubertas. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya setelah mendapat kertas ulangan dan segera membaca soal, sedangkan Sakura, dia masih saja menghiraukan Naruto.

"Tuh anak kemana, sih? Bikin masalah aja, tahu kalo sekarang ada ujian Fisika..." Keluhnya jengkel.

"Hem, kalo dari _3rd POV_ gimana jadinya? Ah, mungkin aja jadi keren!"

Ternyata si cowok yang lagi dihiraukan oleh Sakura, masih nongkrong di dalam toilet cowok ditemani dengan laptop buduk kesayangannya. Dilihat dari matanya yang serius melihat pada layar laptop dan kesepuluh jari yang mengetik apalagi tadi dia berkata mengenai 'sudut pandang' mungkin dia sedang berusaha membuat sebuah cerita.

Seorang Naruto Uzumaki membuat cerita, hahaha, _let the world laughs at him_.

Tapi mungkin dia akan terus lanjut mengetik dan tidak menghiraukan dunia. _Oh, my_...

"Well, sekarang tinggal submit, t'rus langsung ke kelas..." Katanya disertai dengan seringai ceria, khas cowok itu.

BLOG SUBMITTED.

Naruto nyengir, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar kemudian mengucek-ucek matanya yang sepertinya kecapekan karena dari tadi dipaksa memelototi layar laptop selama 8 jam non-stop (dari jam 4 subuh sampai jam 1 pagi, mana ada mata yang tidak menggila?)

Dia memaksakan diri untuk bangun jam segitu hanya untuk menyelesaikan blog-nya. Gak di kamar, gak di toilet, gak di mobil, kerjanya ngetik melulu, dasar cowok kurang kerjaan.

"Haddoooh, males gue ikut ulangan, mana udah lewat 15 menit dari jam pertama dimulai pula...Halah, cabut ke UKS aja deh..." Katanya sambil berdiri. Dimatikannya laptop-nya dan dimasukkannya alat elektronik itu ke dalam tas-nya yang berukuran cukup besar sehingga laptop dkk bisa muat di dalam. Kemudian dia meninggalkan toilet tersebut dan berjalan ke arah UKS sambil bersiul ria.

**Blog Entries 02**

**Naruto's AMAZING Journey from Basketball to Ballet.**

_Yo, there. It'z been a while since I wrote the first entry, eh?_ Hahaha, gue juga 'kan punya kehidupan, pasti lah gue masih ada kerjaan lain selain bikin cerita-cerita gaje yang kualitasnya jauh dari 'Maximum Ride', 'Icarus Girl', atau mungkin 'Lupus' XD _Ahh, forget about all that crap. I'm not writing this entry for blabbering about my low writing's quality._ Seperti yang pernah gue katakan di _entry_ sebelumnya, gue mau menceritakan tentang kehidupan gue pas dulunya pemain basket, eehh, ujuk-ujuk jadi pemain balet. Yap, di _entry_ ini gue bakal menceritakan bagian awalnya. Sebut saja episode 1, chapter 1, part 1, bab 1, de-el-el, terserah lo mau bilang apa. Btw, gue nulis cerita ini pake sudut pandang orang ketiga yah, soalnya gue tuh kalo nulis beginian sukanya pake _3rd POV_, biar lebih keren gitu ceritanya dan mungkin kelihatan sok tahu karena gue mendeskripsikan reaksi tokoh lain semau gue, hehe gak papa deh...XD (Ah, biasa aja lagi...)

_OK! Quit blabbering and let's go to my first step of the journey!_

**Chapter 1 - When a Fox Still In Its Victory**

Hari itu lagi cerah-cerahnya-atau bisa dibilang panas-panasnya. Matahari bersinar terik tepat pada pukul 12 petang. Orang-orang banyak yang mencari tempat berteduh dan barang yang dapat digunakan menjadi kipas untuk menyejukkan diri. Anak-anak sekolah yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pelajaran mengeluh karena suhu panasnya suhu udara saat itu. Pekerja-pekerja di kantor maupun di lapangan semuanya juga mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Panas.

Pemanasan global semakin parah saja. Bukan hanya musim yang sekarang ini mulai gak jelas. Kadang musim hujan kadang musim kemarau. Waktunya pun sudah gak teratur. Bukan lagi April-Oktober, Oktober-April. Setiap bulan pun selalu panas. Bahkan hujan saja sudah jarang turun akhir-akhir ini. Sekali-kalinya hujan, paling cuma rintik. Kalau hujan lebat, terjadinya mungkin 1-3 kali sebulan.

Tapi panasnya udara gak bisa mengalahkan semangat membara anak-anak pemain basket yang saat ini sedang bertanding di **GOR C*Tra Arena**. Tempat olahraga yang sering digunakan untuk latihan maupun pertandingan di Cikutra, Bandung. Lari kesana-sini mengejar bahkan melempar bola. Merebut dan memberi tipuan pada lawan. Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat dan tersusun rapi. Jelas kalau masing-masing dari tim memiliki strategi sendiri-sendiri.

"Woi! Pass!"

Cowok yang berambut hitam dan diikat dengan gaya kuncir kuda-namun rambutnya yang di belakang gak mirip dengan ekor kuda, lebih mirip kemoceng ekor ayam jantan yang sudah dicukur sama peternaknya,hehe-mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan memberi tanda pada rekannya yang sekarang masih melakukan dribble.

"Shikamaru, tangkep!" Seru cowok yang men-dribble bola tersebut dan melemparnya pada si cowok kuncir ekor ayam yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru. **Shikamaru Nara** nyengir ketika ada lawan yang menghalanginya untuk menangkap bola, tapi jangan remehkan cowok satu itu.

Dia cerdik.

"Naruto..." Dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya, Shikamaru memberi tanda pada 'seseorang' dalam bentuk 'peace' alias hanya jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang diperlihatkan sedangkan yang lain tidak. Dan memang benar, 'orang' itu menyadari tandanya dan langsung bertindak.

"Heaaa!"

Cowok pirang nyentrik berlari dalam kecepatan tinggi dan melompat di depan lawannya yang syok karena tiba-tiba saja ada orang di depannya yang dapat melompat tinggi dan berhasil menangkap bola.

"Thanks, Maru!" Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan berlari sambil men-dribble bola. Shikamaru hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, mungkin kesal karena panggilan 'Maru' yang diberikan oleh temannya yang satu itu.

'Maru' terdengar seperti 'maruk' di telinga Shikamaru. Sialan! Dia 'kan bukan orang serakah!

Naruto melewati lawan-lawannya dengan lincah dan sesekali melakukan _passing_ pada temannya ketika terdesak sampai akhirnya bola kembali berada di tangannya dan sekarang dia pun melompat dan mencoba melakukan _shoot_.

Tapi, bukan _shoot_ biasa melainkan _three points shoot_ yang dilakukan dalam jarak tertentu dan tempatnya berpijak sudah layak dijadikan tempat untuk melakukan _three points shoot_.

Dan akhirnya ia melempar bola tersebut ke arah ring. Semuanya seakan terjadi dalam gerakan lambat di mata cowok satu itu. Bola tersebut melayang tinggi perlahan-lahan menuju ke arah ring. Pihak lawan ingin menghentikannya namun karena ketinggian bola yang gak memungkinkan, mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Dan akhirnya bola itu sampai juga ke ring.

Dan berputar mengikuti lingkaran bibir ring tersebut.

Naruto menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Teman-temannya geregetan penuh harap. Lawan main mereka mengucapkan 1001 pepatah dan mantera agar bola tersebut tidak masuk ke dalam ring.

Tapi, sayang sekali. Usaha pihak lawan sia-sia belaka karena bola tersebut berhasil masuk ke dalam ring.

Dan itu berarti tim Naruto memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor 25-16.

Wow, kebanting sembilan angka. Kasihan sekali SMAN 41, gak bisa meraih piala juara satu melainkan juara kedua. Dan SMA Konoha 55 memenangkan pertandingan sebagai juara pertama. Membawa keceriaan yang luar biasa bagi pihak pemenang dan kesedihan yang akan tergantikan dengan semangat untuk mencoba lagi bagi pihak yang kalah.

_Well, they're not so angsty huh?_

"Gila lo, Nar! Lo udah nyetak 15 poin hari ini! Gue aja cuma 4!" Ujar Kiba Inuzuka, rekan sesama tim-nya yang punya gigi seruncing gigi anjing dan kedua tato merah berbentuk runcing melonjong di kedua sisi pipinya. Rambut hitamnya yang lumayan _spiky_ jadi acak-acakan, namun Naruto gak memperhatikannya. Naruto malah nyengir bangga karena pujiannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru yang saat ini dirinya sedang minum air satu botol sampai ludes dan tersedak mendadak.

"Yah kalo gak ada bantuan dari 'ni ekor ayam, lo, ma rekan se-tim gue yang laen, mana bisa gue nyetak sebanyak itu, man!" Shikamaru mendelik kesal pada Naruto yang sekarang sibuk tertawa diiringi dengan berbagai pujian lebay dari Kiba yang terkadang lumayan ironis.

"Yah, emang kalo gak ada gue lo-lo pade mana bisa mikirin strategi buat menang? Gali kubur aja sono," Kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan Naruto.

"Iya, iya, strategi yang lo bikin emang bagus dan bantuin kita menang, tapi untuk apa strategi kalo gak ada kemampuan untuk melaksanakannya? Sia-sia aja 'kan?" Jelas Naruto, Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas malas penuh ketidakpedulian. Sekarang dia gak mau berdebat lagi sama cowok biang kerok dari segala masalah satu itu. Capek, ngehabisin tenaga doang, mending tidur, gak ada yang nekat debat di mimpinya kalo gak mau bayangannya diambil alih.

"Woi..." Seseorang berkata datar dari belakang. Naruto menoleh, dilihatnya rambut biru kehitaman dengan gaya jabrik ke arah kiri dan agak ke belakang masuk dalam pandangan. Baju basket-nya ditutupi asal dengan kemeja putih yang merupakan seragam SMA-nya. Dilihat dari tampangnya yang datar, dan _cool_-dan karena itulah dia mengundang banyak _fan girls_ dari dalam maupun luar negeri untuk memuja dirinya-Naruto menatap ke arahnya tajam.

Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabat sekaligus rivalnya sejak kelas 2 SMP itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan satu tangan di pinggang.

"Lumayan juga permainan lo," Katanya, sama datarnya dengan wajahnya. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Lumayan? Gue jenius gini dibilang 'lumayan'? Belum pernah kena ting-ting 'ni anak_, Naruto ngedumel dalam hati.

"Wah, Sasuke, ma' man! Lo tadi cuma bisa ngehasilin 5 skor ya? Sayang bener! Apalagi tadi lo telat dan terpaksa gak ikut babak pertama, ck ck ck. Awalnya, gue kira lo diare," Ledek Naruto yang hanya disambut dengan seringai malas Sasuke yang seakan mengatakan '_yeah, whatever_'. Saat Naruto masih ingin meledeknya, terdengar suara feminin seseorang yang berseru pada mereka berdua.

"Hooiii! Selamat, ya, lo pade! Menang lagi, neh!" Sakura Haruno, cewek rambut _pink_ sebahu yang juga dilengkapi dengan bando melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. _Vest_-nya yang merah _maroon_ gak terlihat nge-jreng seperti rambutnya. Seragamnya yang putih abu pun tertata rapi. Dia adalah salah satu murid teladan di sekolah Naruto. Sudah pintar, baik pula-walaupun kadang dia suka ngambek dan marah-marah gak jelas, tapi kemarahannya itulah sisi menakutkan cewek satu itu-dan dia juga cukup popular di kalangan cowok maupun cewek, jadi jangan kaget kalau dia sudah jadi ketua OSIS padahal masih berstatus junior alias anak baru kelas 1 SMA.

Sasuke tersenyum malas. Naruto menunjukkan gigi-giginya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Kiba dan Shikamaru menatap barang bawaan Sakura yang terlihat berat dan berbuku-buku. Ketika dilihat kantung plastik bawaannya bertuliskan 'Hoka-Hoka Bento', mata Kiba langsung melebar dan melesat ke hadapan Sakura dan merampasnya.

"Wah, thanks, ya, Kura! Tahu aja, deh, lo kalo gue lagi laper!" Ujar Kiba senang. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sudah menahan lapar sejak permainan dimulai. Shikamaru memutar bola matanya dan kembali meminum air minumnya.

"Hoi! Laper, sih, laper! Tapi jangan sembarang rampas gitu, dong!" Sakura merebut kotak bento yang baru diambil Kiba dari dalam kantung plastik tersebut. Kiba mengernyitkan dahinya, jelas gak setuju makanannya langsung diambil begitu.

"Eh, gue 'kan laper, Kura!" Kiba protes. Sakura cemberut.

"Kura…Kura…Emang gue kura-kura?" Sakura pundung. Naruto tertawa keras, Sasuke cuek, dia malah mengambil kotak bento yang diambil Sakura dan membukanya. Sakura menoleh dan menatap tajam Sasuke yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengunyak bento-nya. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" 'Napa liat-liat? Lo mau?" Sasuke menyodorkan bento yang baru ia gigit setengahnya. Sakura menatap bento yang sudah digigit itu dengan jijik dan menolak dengan halus.

"Duh, Uke…Uke…Mana mau dia makan bento lo. Najis tahu, gak? Mending bento gue 'kan, Kura? Iya gak?" Dan perkataan arogan Naruto disambut dengan jitakan dari dua orang sekaligus. Satu dari Sasuke, yang kesal dipanggil 'Uke', dan satu lagi dari Sakura, yang kesal dipanggil 'Kura'. _Oh, man! What's wrong with nickname? _Kesal Naruto dalam hati.

Dan teman-teman se-tim Naruto menghampiri mereka. Membanjiri Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba dengan aksi mereka di lapangan dan membantu tim mereka untuk menang. Sakura membagi-bagikan kotak bento kepada anggota tim basket yang telah bertanding keras. Final hari itu memang gak semudah dengan pertandingan yang sebelumnya, jadi maklum saja kalau semuanya terlihat letih setelah permainan selesai. Namun, Naruto sendiri sadar. Keletihan di hari itu gak akan bisa mengalahkan keletihan di hari-hari berikutnya.

Gak akan.

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

Setelah pesta kemenangan selesai diadakan, Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan tim basket yang bau keringat teman-temannya-termasuk dirinya. Dia menguap lebar. Sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah ngantuk berat, dia berencana untuk langsung pergi ke mobilnya dan pulang.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, dia menatap bangga mobil _All New CRV_-nya yang sudah di lap sampai mengkilap oleh satpam yang berjaga di tempat parkir tersebut. Walaupun usianya masih 15 tahun, dia sudah punya mobil bahkan SIM. Biasa, SIM tembak. Kalau gak pake cara 'tembak' mana boleh cowok itu mengendarai mobil seenak perut.

Sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang gila, dia memberikan tip untuk satpam yang kebetulan lagi nangkring di kursi panjang yang tersedia di depan warung gorengan langganan Naruto yang sekarang juga ikut tersenyum dan bilang terima kasih. Seneng dikasih duit.

Habis memberi tip pada satpam-juga beli gorengan-dia menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka bagasi.

"Hei, Nar…"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa secarik kertas yang membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sasuke terlihat sangat serius sekarang. Beda dengan dulu-dulu. Yah, memang, wajahnya selalu serius.

Tapi gak seserius sekarang.

" 'Napa lagi, sih? Bakalan ada pertandingan daerah lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan tasnya ke bagasi. Plastik hitam berisi gorengannya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. Kebiasaan kalau makan gorengan pasti pas sudah sampai di rumah. Gak peduli kalau makanannya udah dingin atau mungkin aja jadi basi secara misterius.

"Nggak…Si Asuma juga gak kasih info soal pertandingan lagi. Dia malah nyuruh kita istirahat buat UAS semester I nanti…" Kata Sasuke malas. Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Tangannya menutup bagasi mobil dan dia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Matanya yang penasaran, menatap tajam kertas yang dipengan Sasuke.

"Apaan, tuh, Sas?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oh, ini…" Sasuke membuka kertas itu lebar-lebar di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Setelah dia membacanya sampai selesai, mukanya langsung cengo dan setelah menit-menit berlalu, dia tertawa keras.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ngapain lo ambil brosur les balet, _man_! Lo mo ikutan kursusnya?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela tawanya. Sasuke mendengus malas. Lalu dia melipat brosur tersebut dan memberikannya pada tangan Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap bingung brosur yang telah dilipat Sasuke di tangannya.

"Naruto…Gue ada tawaran menarik buat lo…"

Harap tunggu sebentar.

Penjelasan 1.

Penjelasan 2.

Penjelasan 3.

Dan Naruto melongo.

_1…2…3…_

Dan Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

_1…2…3…_

Dan Naruto meledak.

"APAAN TAWARAN 'MENARIK' ITU, SAS? GILA AJA LO? OTAK LO 'DAH PINDAH KE DENGKUL, HAH? GILA AJA GUE JADI…" Naruto yang lagi protes-atau lebih bisa dibilang 'berontak'-dengan tawaran Sasuke, mulutnya langsung dibekap sama cowok bermata gelap itu. Kayaknya Sasuke gak mau ada yang tahu kalau dia sedang 'menawarkan' sesuatu pada Naruto.

Karena 'tawaran' tersebut bukan 'tawaran' biasa.

"Shh…Tenang dulu 'napa sih?" Bisik Sasuke geram sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dilihatnya gak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Satpam yang seharusnya jaga tempat parkir aja lagi sibuk ngerayu si mbok penjaga warung gorengan. Dasar bapak-bapak _desperate_. Bahkan juragan gorengan pun diembat.

Naruto berontak dari bekapan Sasuke dan akhirnya terlepas juga. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang dipenuhi kobaran api amarah-wuidih, dangdut bener, _ah shut up_-Dia mendekati Sasuke dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Heh, apa maksud lo nawarin gue yang gituan hah? Lo pikir gue apa? Banci? Kalau lo mo bales dendam, gak usah nawarin yang aneh-aneh. Ajak berantem di lapangan susah amat, sih?" Desis Naruto. Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Sudah dia sangka kejadiannya akan jadi begini. Dia tahu, sobatnya yang satu itu emosinya kadang gak bisa dikontrol. Asal marah, asal tinju. Jadi gak ada yang berani cari masalah sama Naruto kalau gak mau bonyok keesokan harinya. Tapi, Sasuke gak takut menghadapi amarah Naruto. Sudah biasa.

"Nar, gue gak mau cari masalah sama lo. Gue cuma nawarin lo. Lo nolak ya gak apa-apa. Emang gue pikirin?" Katanya dingin. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke. Dia meremas brosur yang diberikan Sasuke dan melemparnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Sasuke hanya menatap brosur yang terbuang tak berdaya tersebut dengan pandangan kosong. Kemudian dilemparkannya pandangannya pada punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh ke arah mobilnya. Sebelum Naruto naik ke mobil, Sasuke berseru.

"Lo benci banget sama balet ya, Nar?"

Naruto menatap malas Sasuke yang masih berdiri di tempat. Kemudian sambil menaiki mobilnya, dia balas berseru, "Banget…"

Dan dia men-starter mobilnya dan pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengambil brosur yang sudah terbuang tersebut dan kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Cih, gue mesti gimana sekarang?"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"_Gue punya tawaran menarik buat lo…"_

"_Apaan, Sas?"_

"_Lo tertarik gak…Ikut tim balet?"_

_Bingung. "Hah? Maksud lo?"_

"_Gue bilang, lo tertarik gak ikut tim balet. Jadi _balet danseur_ gituan. Jadi lo bakal nari balet berpasangan sama penari balet cewek. Kayak duet gitu, cuma sambil nari balet, bukan nyanyi. Bokap gue pemimpin tim balet ini sekaligus pemilik tempat kursus balet yang ada di brosur itu…"_

"…"

"_Nah, gue ditawarin ikut tim ini, katanya sekalian biar gue mengikuti jalannya Itachi, kakak gue, cuma lo tahu 'kan gue maunya jadi apa? Jadi pemain gitar, ngediriin _band_ sendiri. Gue gak bisa ikut yang beginian, dong. Nah, terus gue mikir, lo kan masih punya banyak waktu luang tuh selain basket, jadi gue bilang aja ke bokap gue kalo ada cowok yang lebih layak daripada gue, dan itu elo…"_

"…"

"_Terus, gue denger-denger nyokap lo juga pemain balet professional dulu. Jadi, mungkin aja lo punya bakat dari beliau juga. Nah, Nar, lo mau gak gantiin gue? Jadi _balet danseur_?"_

"…"

_Dan Naruto meledak._

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

BAM!

Naruto membanting pintu apartemen-nya keras. Emosinya yang masih belum berubah setelah tawaran aneh Sasuke membuatnya menghentakkan kakinya dan melempar tasnya asal. Dia melempar badannya ke arah matras empuk yang baru saja ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Dia? Si jenius basket? Jadi _balet danseur_?

Gak salah?

Naruto mengerang kesal. Si Sasuke sudah membuatnya _bad mood_. Dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya bilang ke bokapnya kalau dia lebih layak jadi _balet danseur_ daripada anaknya sendiri. Tanpa minta persetujuannya pula! Teman macam apa itu? Melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang lain gak pake nanya ke orangnya apa dia mau atau nggak? _Bullshit_ banget, gak, sih?

Naruto pun mengubah posisinya yang terlentang menjadi posisi duduk. Matanya menatap lurus tangannya yang bertautan. Balet. Dia sangat benci balet. Walaupun Ibu-nya merupakan mantan penari balet professional gak berarti anaknya juga suka sama balet 'kan? Boro-boro suka, menurutnya balet itu hanyalah tarian yang hanya akan dilakukan oleh cewek-cewek gak bertulang yang bisa menari meliukkan tubuhnya, gak takut ada yang patah tulangnya, gak takut pegal-pegal. Memang, zaman sekarang sudah banyak cowok yang ikutan balet. _But, come on, dude_! Masih ada aktivitas yang lebih keren daripada balet! Dan bahkan lebih jantan. Seperti basket, bidang yang sekarang digeluti Naruto, misalnya.

Selagi dia sedang sibuk ngomel-ngomel sendiri terdengar alunan suara lembut yang terdengar dari sebelah apartemennya. Naruto kenal lagu itu. Lagu tersebut adalah salah satu lagu klasik yang dikoleksi oleh Ibunya dahulu. Kalau gak salah, lagu tersebut digunakan juga oleh Ibu-nya untuk tampil di keesokan harinya. Dia bahkan masih ingat bunyi pianonya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu dia terakhir kali mendengarkannya.

Bunyi piano yang ceria, cepat, dan indah untuk didengar. Siapa lagi yang menciptakan dentingan piano itu kalau bukan **Frédéric Chopin**? Lagu-lagu yang ia susun dan sudah terpikirkan dengan rapi dapat didalami secara emosional dan bahkan logika. Lagu-lagunya yang klasik dan rumit sangat cocok digunakan untuk balet. Seperti lagu yang satu ini. Memang banyak pemain piano yang sama hebatnya dengan Chopin, namun Naruto lebih memfavoritkan Chopin daripada yang lain, Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena dulu Ibu-nya lebih sering menggunakan lagu-lagu Chopin untuk pertunjukkan baletnya?

_Ah, whatever._

Setelah beberapa saat menikmati alunan lagu tersebut, akhirnya lagu itu sudah mencapai bagian akhir. Naruto yang baru sadar kedua matanya tertutup langsung membukanya kembali. Dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian, dia berjalan menjauhi tempat tidurnya menuju kulkas yang sengaja ia letakkan dekat kamar tidur. Memang, apartemen yang ditinggali Naruto memiliki 2 ruangan. Kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Dapur hanya dipisahkan dengan meja pembatas yang Naruto siapkan dari awalnya sehingga posisinya gak mengganggu pemandangan. Yah, gitu-gitu juga Naruto mau punya tempat tinggal yang nyaman, dong?

Ketika Naruto mengambil sekotak susu dari kulkas, terdengar suara cewek yang samar-samar namun cukup jelas dicerna oleh Naruto.

"_Mérci béaucoup, taté lé mondé_,"Naruto menoleh cepat ke belakang, dilihatnya dinding bercat coklat muda yang banyak terpasang poster pemain basket terkenal. Suara tersebut berasal dari belakang dinding yang berarti ada seseorang di apartemen sebelah kanan Naruto. Tapi, yang Naruto tahu dari bapak tua dari apartemen di depannya, orang yang dulu tinggal di apartemen tersebut sudah pindah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan seharian tadi, Naruto gak melihat ada tanda-tanda pindahan.

_Buset, jangan-jangan…_

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bulu kuduknya entah mengapa berdiri, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran, darahnya mulai berdesir. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tegang seperti itu. Dan apakah itu?

_Jangan-jangan…ADA SETAN DI APARTEMEN SEBELAH GUE? _Teriak Naruto panik dalam hati. Jarang-jarang dia ketemu-atau lebih tepatnya 'denger'-ada setan yang bicara pakai bahasa Perancis di sore hari sekitar jam 5 tepat. Dan pikiran Naruto mulai diisi dugaan-dugaan ngaco :

**-Ada setan noni Belanda gentayangan di apartemen sebelah kanan.** Tapi itu gak mungkin karena tuh setan bicara pakai bahasa Perancis, bukan bahasa Belanda. Dan lagi-menurut pemikiran ngaco Naruto-ngapain noni Belanda jauh-jauh pindah dari Lawang Sewu ke apartemen Bandung? Gak ada kerjaan banget.

**-Ada tetangga yang jahil nyalain TV keras-keras sampai kedengeran ke apartemen Naruto, dan kebetulan _channel_ yang ditonton sedang mempertunjukkan acara balet.** Tapi ini juga ngaco. Kalau ada tetangga yang jahil sampai sebegitunya pasti sudah diprotes sama tetangga yang lain karena mengganggu kenyamanan sekitar. Dan gak ada kerjaan banget sih nyalain TV sampai volume pol, kayak yang gak punya telinga aja.

**-Arwah Ibu-nya gentayangan di apartemen sebelah.** Tapi Naruto gak percaya. Soalnya kalau Ibu-nya mau menampakkan diri, ngapain ke apartemen sebelah? Kenapa gak langsung muncul di depan Naruto aja terus bilang 'halo'? (Bodo bener yang mikir kayak gini)

**-Sasuke mau balas dendam gara-gara Naruto menolak tawarannya.** Dan-menurut Naruto-cara balas dendam kayak begitu sangatlah pengecut, t'rus Naruto juga tahu, Sasuke bukan tipe cowok kayak begitu. Balas dendam pake cara begituan bukan Sasuke _banget_. Kalo iya dari tadi juga Naruto udah ketawa lebay sampe kedengeran sama tetangga lain, dan pastinya Sasuke bakal jadi bulan-bulanan Naruto keesokan harinya. But _he's just too cool_-atau sok _cool_?-_for that_.

Karena Naruto penasaran-_beware_! _Curiosity can kill the cat_!-maka dia memutuskan untuk mengecek apartemen sebelah. Walaupun tegang, tapi dia gak takut. Orang beriman gini, ngapain takut? Pastilah Tuhan akan senantiasa melindungi dirinya-bweh, religius sekale-karena itu, Naruto akan coba mengecek apartemen sebelah, peduli amat kalo itu sundel bolong, kuntilanak, buto ijo, yang penting cari tahu terus pura-pura gak tahu!Naruto keluar dari apartemennya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan ke arah TKP-alias apartemen sebelah.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, tapi dia gak peduli. Langkah demi langkah ia ambil, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu apartemen tersebut. Tangannya yang gemetaran mendekati knop pintu dan akhirnya memegangnya. Pelan-pelan, ia putar knop pintu tersebut dan menemukan pintunya gak terkunci.

Pintunya gak terkunci!

Naruto kembali menelan ludahnya. Getaran tangannya semakin kuat. Dan akhirnya, setelah mengumpulkan nyali dan keberanian, dia buka pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan. Sesenti, dua senti, akhirnya dia dapat melongokan kepalanya ke dalam apartemen tersebut, dan ia menyelidiki apartemen yang lampunya lumayan remang-remang itu. Lalu ketika dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah kanan…Cewek. Putih pucat. Hanya memakai sebalut handuk. Tangannya memegang pisau kecil. Rambut basah hitam keunguan panjang menutupi wajah. Dan hanya satu mata saja yang dapat dilihat Naruto, dan mata itu sedang melotot ke pemandangan itu sudah 'cukup' buat Naruto untuk berteriak histeris.

"HOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUSTER KERAMAAAASS!" Naruto lari pontang panting meninggalkan apartemen tersebut dan pergi ke arah tangga darurat. Gak peduli dengan seruan seseorang di belakangnya yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap disana pokoknya lari terus pantang mundur!

"E-eh, tunggu, Kak! Sa-saya b-bukan suster keramas! S-saya cuma mau ngoles ro-roti p-pake selai! T-tunggu!"

**-O-o-O-o-O-**

"Halo? Kiba? Haloooo?" Naruto berteriak-teriak di depan Blackberry-nya. Sepertinya yang ditelepon belum menjawab si penelepon. Memang, Naruto daritadi sibuk menelepon teman-temannya. Dia lagi cari tempat tinggal sementara untuk menghindari 'hantu suster keramas' di apartemen sebelah. Tapi daritadi jawaban teman-temannya gak memuaskan melulu, seperti :

-Aduh, nyokap gue 'ntar marah. Apalagi gue punya adik bayi, bisa berabe kalo lo dateng!

-Aduh, aduh, gue diare neh! Ntar lu ketularan gimana? Bisa repot 'ntar! (Naruto yakin, 'ni anak boongnya gak ketulungan, mana bisa ada orang ketularan virus diare?)

-Tut…tut…tut (Gak sopan banget)

-Kalo mau, bayar! 350.000 semalam! Bisa nego! (Dan Naruto langsung memutuskan telepon)

-…Takut ketularan bodo-nya elo…tut..tut..tut..(Ini sudah pasti dari Shikamaru, wong sombong bener jawabnya)

-dan jawaban negatif lainnya. (Kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto gak nelepon si Sasuke aja wong cowok satu itu SOBAT SEJATI-nya, jawabannya ada di jari tengah Naruto saat melihat nomor telepon cowok tersebut. _Fuck you_.

Beberapa menit berlalu, nada sambung sudah selesai diperdengarkan. Dan akhirnya ada juga yang menjawab telepon dari Naruto dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan-teriakan panik."_Ha—_"

"KIBA! AKHIRNYA LU ANGKET JUGA MA' _MAN_! Eh, gue tidur sehari aja di rumah lo! Boleh gak? Plissss?" Naruto memohon di telepon. Wow, jarang-jarang seorang Naruto Uzumaki memohon pada seseorang. Buat nyari tempat tinggal sementara pula! Ck..ck..ck.

"_Lo 'napa Nar? Kayak habis ngeliat hantu gitu…_" Terdengar suara Kiba yang rada-rada serak dan disertai suara 'hoahm' yang keras. Jelas sekali baru bangun tidur. Sepertinya cowok itu langsung tepar begitu pulang ke rumah.

"EMANG GUE HABIS NGELIAT HANTU! SUSTER KERAMAS PULA!" Teriak Naruto gak tahu malu. Kakinya yang tancap gas berkali-kali gak hentinya bergetar sehabis berlari dari apartemen berhantu yang baru saja didatanginya. Cih, katanya berani, tahunya gemeteran juga 'ni mendengar 'suster keramas' keluar dari mulut Naruto, suasana menjadi hening.

Hening.

Hening.

_1…2…3…_"_WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!" Gelak tawa Kiba menggema. Naruto sampai harus menjauhkan BB-nya dari telinganya. Buset, dah, ketawanya kok nikmat banget, sih?

"OI! KIB! Gue serius! Suer! Gue liat suster keramas di apartemen sebelah gue!" Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah trotoar agar dia bisa konsen dengan telepon dan gak menyebabkan kecelakaan konyol gara-gara sibuk sama BB. Dia udah pernah mengalami kecelakaan tersebut dan gak mungkin diulangi lagi. Capek.

"Waduh, To…To…Mana ada 'suster keramas' mampir di apartemen lo? Yang ada juga monyet kabur dari kebun binatang sono! Kebanyakan nonton film horror Indo lo!" Kiba ikut berseru, membuat telinga Naruto mendengung. Cih, lagipula bukan salah Naruto akhir-akhir ini nonton film horror gak bermutu, salah si Sai tuh, temannya yang satu lagi, pindahan dari Thailand dan dia disuruh sama gurunya untuk jadi tutor cowok itu, sekalian memperkenalkan Indonesia pada cowok itu. Dan ternyata Sai selera filmnya kampungan banget. Masa film horror lokal yang gak berkualitas dibilang keren? Udah sakit jiwa tuh anak!"Heh, gue tanya, gue boleh gak nginep di rumah lo bentar? Cuma semalem doang, kok, gak selamanya!" Ujar Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Naruto melirik jam tangannya. Masih jam 7 tapi ngantuk berat. Maklum, kecapekan gara-gara pertandingan hari itu.

"Dasar...Ya, udah, lo langsung aja ke kos gue!" Setelah berkata begitu, Kiba langsung menutup telepon. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal kemudian kembali memasukkan BB-nya ke saku celana dan kembali tancap gas.

"...Tuh anak gue hajar aja kali, ya, kurang ajar banget, gak ada sopan santun."

"Eh, itu Naruto Uzumaki 'kan?"

"Eh, iya gitu? Kalo gak salah bukannya waktu itu dia pernah dipenjara?"

"Dia 'kan pernah ikutan geng motor gitu, kok sekarang sendirian gak ama kelompoknya?"

"Dia juga pernah jadi bandar narkoba 'kan? Emang dia udah bebas? Perasaan hukumannya 10 tahun penjara, tapi belum lewat 3 tahun kok 'dah bebas?"

"Gak tahu tuh! Nyogok kale!"

"_Man_~ Negeri makin bobrok! Sekali nyogok orang bejad langsung bebas!"

"Cuih! Tuh cowok mending disiksa setengah mati aja! Malah di bebasin! Capek deh!"

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di depan kos Kiba. Telinganya merah mendengar tetangga kos temannya pada ngerumpi soal dirinya sebagai pecandu narkoba, ikut geng motor, tawuran dimana-mana. Naruto sendiri gak begitu nyaman digosipin oleh orang lain tentang hal-hal kejam dan gak berperikemanusiaan yang pernah ia lakukan pada kehidupannya yang lalu. Bahkan, dia sudah berusaha untuk nggak mendengar perkataan orang lain dan terus menjalani hidupnya dan mencapai cita-cita tanpa berpaling pada masa lalu.

Masa lalu.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah, gak ada waktu untuk memikirkan yang dulu-dulu, lebih baik sekarang berlagak pundung dulu sama cowok pemilik kos yang dari 15 menit yang lalu masih belum juga membuka pintu. Tapi, niatnya untuk pundung terlupakan saat dia melihat secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah pintu kos Kiba.

Cowok pirang itu mengangkat alisnya kemudian dia menunduk untuk mengambil kertas tersebut. Dia melihat dan membaca kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan acak kadut yang merupakan tulisan Kiba, si cowok pecinta anjing yang memang tulisannya benar-benar terlihat seperti cakar ayam.

_Bwt Naruto klo lo 'dah dtg._

_Hey, coy! Gw lpa klo skrg gw musti nganter Akamaru ke dokter hewan! Gw bru nyadar pas lyt klender! XD Si Akamaru jg akhir2 ini gk kliatan sehat, jdi skrg gw lsg aj ke dokter hewan! Eh, klo lo nany knp gw gk BBM-in pesan ini, jwbnny krna gw hbis pulsa. Cih! Musti bli pulsa 60rb lg bwt langganan unlimited sbulan! Repot…repot!_

_Klo lo msih mo tdur di kos gw, sok aj, gw 'dah titip kunci duplikatny ke ibu kos-kosan gw. Ambil aj sono! Klo lo laper ada apel di kulkas! Tpi gk taw 'dah busuk ato msih mateng ya, hehe._

_Kiba THE GREAT._

Naruto melongo. Otaknya berusaha mencerna setiap kata di kertas tersebut. Dan akhirnya Naruto sadar kalau Kiba gak ada di kos-nya sekarang dan membiarkan dia berdiri di depan kos-nya kayak orang blo'on yang gak tahu cara buka pintu selama 15 menit!

Naruto menendang pintu kos di depannya dengan keras, lalu tanpa menyembunyikan wajah penuh amarahnya dia berjalan menjauhi kos tersebut dan pergi ke tempat parkir yang dekat dengan kos. Wajahnya yang menyeramkan kalau marah sukses membuat anak-anak yang melihatnya menangis keras, yang remaja menjauh dari jalan, yang dewasa _sweat-dropped, _yang tua geleng-geleng kepala. '_Anak muda zaman sekarang, kalo marah mukanya langsung keriputan…_'

"Males amat gue ngomong sama tuh nenek jelek. Mending balik lagi ke apartemen, peduli amat ada suster keramas kek, genderuwo kek, gue mau TIDUR!" Naruto ngedumel sendiri.

Saat Naruto sudah menghampiri mobilnya dan membuka pintunya, BB-nya kembali berbunyi tanda ada SMS masuk. Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Tumben ada yang SMS, padahal akhir-akhir ini hampir seluruh orang yang dikenalnya semua memakai BB dan selalu memanfaatkan Blackberry Messenger sebagai pengganti SMS. Kalau di zaman begini masih ada yang SMS padanya, berarti ada orang gak dikenal mengirim pesan padanya, membuat Naruto yang penasaran langsung membuka SMS tersebut.

Dan Naruto melongo ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

_From : X_

_Naruto Uzumaki. Saya sudah menunggu Anda di depan apartemen Anda. Saya harap Anda dapat datang ke apartemen milik Anda secepatnya. _

Hah? Siapa yang menunggunya di apartemen? Naruto juga sadar pengirim SMS tersebut menggunakan _private number _sehingga dia gak tahu nomor telepon si pengirim itu berapa. Naruto memasukkan BB-nya ke dalam saku lalu naik ke mobil. Setelah memanaskan mobilnya, dia pun mulai tancap gas ke apartemennya.

Dia gak pernah tahu apa yang menunggunya, karena dia bukan paranormal, namun entah mengapa _feeling_-nya mengatakan bahwa orang yang menunggunya bukanlah orang biasa, dan orang tersebut adalah garis _start_ dalam hidupnya untuk kembali bergelut pada masa lalu.

Siapa yang menunggu, siapa yang ditunggu, dua pihak yang belum pernah bertemu sapa. Tak ada yang mengira bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir Naruto sebagai seorang pemain basket masa depan yang professional.

_-__It will be the last time for the fox to cherish on the peak of its victory._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Well, how is it goin'? _Sori ya kalo chapter 1 ini bener-bener gak jelas dan ngebosenin, yah, penulis amatir sih, ya? XD (Walopun gue nganggep diri gue ini jenius dalam berbagai hal sih *plak) _Anyway, leave your thoughts here allright? G'morning!

**Naruto signs out. **

* * *

><p>Comment(s) :<p>

From : Hinata H.

Kak Naruto, saya gak nyangka loh kalo kakak bakalan nulis blog soal kejadian yang berjalan selama 2 tahun ini (0_0) Apa ini tugas dari guru kakak yang kata kakak rada2 gak waras itu? (^_^;) Tapi kalau bukan, saya benar-benar kaget loh, kak.

Walaupun begitu, saya masih menunggu chapter selanjutnya, loh, kak! ^^

Love, Hinata.

From : Sasuke U.

_Just passed by and saw something stupid _(T_T) _But still, continue this_ "MASTERPIECE_"__ of yours that you-idiot-keep talking about. I want to know if you can write me without OOC problem. _

From : Sakura H.

Buset! Lo masih aj ad wkt nulis yg ginian! XD Yah, gak pa-pa lah drpd lo kecpkan mter2 pke stu kaki di ats lantai yg lo pel berkali2 LOL Menarik jg narasi lo, gw tunggu deh klnjtan biografi lo! ^^

From : Kiba I.

WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

From : Anonymous

Hem…Kok gue kayak lagi baca Teenlit? Ah, gak pa-pa deh, yang penting lanjut gan! LOL Tapi perbaiki dong alur ny, jgn terlalu terburu-buru (0_0) Yah, gak papa sih, bkn novel ini. XD


End file.
